


The Kill

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Author Hannibal Lecter, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hotels, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rock Star Will Graham, Romance, Sad, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Will and Hannibal both meet in a hotel to get their work done but things soon turn out very gruesome...





	The Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween ;)  
> I got this idea while watching The Kill from 30 Seconds to Mars and decided to upload it since it suits Halloween.  
> I really hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 The Vacation** _

 

One day their manager Bedelia walked into the room and announced that they would make vacations in an empty hotel in the middle of nowhere to get the new songs finished.

Even though it seemed strange even for her to even suggest such a thing no one complained and so the vacations began no one had an idea of how they would end.

 

The trip there was most of the time silent and awfully long, when they finally arrived Will spoke up.

“ We are going to stay here for the next four weeks. We have the whole hotel for ourselves. Take some time off, so relax. “

Everyone agreed and they entered the hotel.

On the reception they found a letter.

 

> _My Dear Guests,_
> 
> _I hope you had a save trip._
> 
> _Unfortunate do I have to inform you that another group also arrived in this hotel and will be staying too, so you have only half of to hotel for yourself._
> 
> _But I'm sure the space will be still more than enough and I arranged things so you wouldn't meet._
> 
> _I hope you stay save and well while staying here._

 

> _PS: Don't go into room 6627._
> 
> _Thank you_

 

“ Creepy “ Beverly remarked.

“ Yeah “ Will agreed.

Bedelia only sighed “ I can't believe they let another group stay here when we agreed that we would stay here all _alone_. “ she exclaimed

“ Oh, come on. The hotel is big enough and by the way didn't it said we wouldn't meet them. “ Margot remarked, smiling

“ You know that's not the problem but what if they are from the press ? Or worse creepy fans who followed us here. “  
“ Isn't the press already informed ? “ Will asked, confused,

Bedelia shook her head “ No. I didn't told anyone not even the label where we are or how long we are away. “ she replied, biting her lips

“ But- “ Beverly was cut off

“ I told them we would take some time off to write the new songs but never mentioned where. “   
“ Why ? “ Will asked, a cold shiver running down his spine.

“ No reason. I just wanted that we could work in silent without press “

“ So if we are killed or kidnapped no one knows where we are ? “ Matthew asked.

That earned him a chuckle from Will “ Yeah if that would actually happen. “  
“ I'm serious! Don't you find it suspicious ! “

Will gently patted his shoulder “ Suspicious ? A little creepy ? Yes, but I think we should be thankful to have some time off and should relax. “

Matthew wanted to say something but decided to just agree after all Will was right so he smiled saying “ Yeah your right. “

“ So are we staying or going now ? “ Jimmy asked.

Will smiled at his band members “ We are staying. “  
All just agreed while Bedelia mouthed a ' thank you'

“ Let's go into our rooms and rest a little we meet up in the evening, okay ? “  
“ Yes, let's go “ they said in sync.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal knew from the beginning it was a bad idea.

Yet here he was with Alana, Chilton, Abigail, Freddie and Mason to work on his new book in an empty hotel.

What he didn't expected that they would have company nor what would await them sooner than he would imagine.

“ Come on. Smile Hannibal. “ Alana said cheerfully.

That earned her an eye roll.

“ About what ? That we are in an abandoned shady hotel with company we don't even know ? “ he mocked

“ No, but about getting the chance to write a bestseller in the right location. “ she replied.

“ You're right that is worth writing about “

“ You could you two finally stop arguing ?!” Freddie exclaimed “ I finally get the chance for a top story and some vacation on top of it and you two keep talking bullshit ! “  
“ She is right “ Abigail added “ Alana you should stop pushing him when you know it's for vein “ she pointed at Hannibal “ And you should be happy you get this opportunity to write on your book. By the way the location is perfect since I know your works. “  
“ I apologize “ Hannibal told Abigail, ignoring Alana completely.

“ Good now that's finally cleared how about we rest a little bit and later meet up at the bar and look if our company here is hot. “ Chilton interfered.

Everyone except for Mason looked disgusted.

“ As if someone would put up with you ? “ Freddie remarked

“ And because of this attitude of you ladies none of you gets a man and I have to look for some pleasure somewhere else. “ Chilton replied

“ If you are the man I stay single “ Alana stated.

“ We should have left him on the road “ Abigail said to Hannibal, who agreed.

“ Don't be so hard to little Frederick here. He just wants to have some fun. Who could blame him for it ? “  
“ You both the worst “ the red-haired shouted, before she turned on her heel followed by the other two ladies.

“ Well, now the buzz killers are gone how about we have some fun ? “ Mason suggested with this disgusting smirk of his.

“ I think decline “ Hannibal replied getting into his room.

 

His room was big and luxurious with a typewrite in the middle of the room on an old desk.

He laid his suit on the bed and was like drawn by the typewriter before him, sat down and wrote like possessed the two first words The Kill.

He felt like cold shiver ran down his spine has figure with dark curls passed him by.

Like a moth drawn to the flame he followed the figure down the hall till it stopped before a room and turned around.

The person before him was absolutely stunning and perfect...a masterpiece.

Deep ocean blue eyes, soft ruby lips, porcelain like skin, he looked like the painting of an angel.

The figure put his finger to his lips and said “ Shh” before turning around and vanishing in the room.

He followed the beauty but found the room empty with no sign that someone got in there.

Confused he looked around, asking himself if he imagined things or someone played a trick on him.

He heard a thud and turned around, the door suddenly covered in blood splatters.

Shock was evident on his face he stumbled back till he hid the bed, he felt behind him and saw blood on his hands, the liquor thick and warm.

He closed for a second his eyes and everything was back to normal.

Confused and frightened he disbelieving looked around and stormed back into his room.

God, he really needed vacations he thought, reasoning what he just saw was just an result of being overworked.

And so the tragedy began....

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> I hope it was any good and that you liked it ;)  
> Please comment and tell me what you think.  
> Thank you so much;)


End file.
